The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Stonecrop, botanically known as Sedum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Maestro’ or the “Plant”. The new Plant was discovered in 2002 and developed by the inventor, Gary M. Trucks, in the production fields of a nursery in Benton Harbor, Mich. USA, as a non-induced sport of Sedum ‘Matrona’ (not patented). The plant has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings at the same nursery, and subsequent plants are identical to the original selection.